


Her Doctor

by hallyuvian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyuvian/pseuds/hallyuvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a man from the stars with the universe in his eyes. She was a child born with time snaking every-which-way around her. He had been there while she grew up, there in her mind, but thousands of light-years away. She grew up believing in him while living in a world without him. Eleven/River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Doctor

He was a man from the stars with the universe in his eyes.

She was a child born with time snaking every-which-way around her. He had been there while she grew up, there in her mind, but thousands of light-years away. She grew up believing in him while living in a world without him.

After years and years and a decade of believing so hard, she shed her childhood and left it, an empty, deflated skin forgotten on the floor. She shed her childhood, but never her dreams. The dreams of childhood, vivid and real as they may be, are pushed into a tiny corner of the mind by taxes and houses and responsibilities, and, lacking the air and attention they need to thrive, wither quietly and die unnoticed. But not so with her. Her dreams only grew with her.

And then she met him.

And he was glorious. More glorious even than her imagination, swollen as it may have been with childhood dreams that had never shrunk, had ever been able to know. Dancing nebulas and spinning galaxies were sequestered within his emerald irises. The few lines in his handsome face showed centuries of fear and anger and loneliness and also joy and fascination and love. In the sound of his voice were all the times he had cried and laughed, shouted and whispered.

He was beautiful, and she could do nothing but stare and marvel and love him.

He entered her life, slowly at first, in spurts of time. And as she began to know him (and she knew him better than anyone else she had ever known), she saw in his eyes the very same love she felt for him.

Then one day they were married. They married in urgency and fright but also in joy, bubbling unexpressed in the pit of both their stomachs. He whispered in her ear, all seriousness and love, and she knew that, despite the awesome power of time and fate, he loved her with a massive love, and he was her Doctor.


End file.
